Light devices which has a high temperature light generator and a drive unit for driving the light source use separate support members for those parts, and electrical interconnections between them. Further heat sinks are arranged to keep the temperatures of the mentioned parts as low as possible in order to increase life time, which is strongly related to the operation temperature. It is problematic to obtain a good heat transfer from the support members to the heat sinks, which typically need electrical insulation combined with thermal conductivity. Generally the prior art solutions are comprised of many different part, making it time consuming and expensive to mount and the parts as such are expensive.
Efforts have been made to at least reduce the number of parts. One example of such a lighting device is a LED lighting device as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,784,969, where the LED light source and the drive unit are co-mounted in a housing designed to transfer heat to the ambience, i.e. a heat sink. The common heat sink has two adjacent cavities, separated by a centre wall which has a hole in the middle for electrical wiring passage from the drive unit to the light source. The heat sink is generally cylindrical and it is provided with peripheral fins to increase the heat dissipation. The structure of the common heat sink is complex and difficult to adapt to different applications.